Simplify the expression. $(z+6)(z+2)$
Answer: First distribute the ${z+6}$ onto the ${z}$ and ${2}$ $ = {z}({z+6}) + {2}({z+6})$ Then distribute the ${z}.$ $ = ({z} \times {z}) + ({z} \times {6}) + {2}({z+6})$ $ = z^{2} + 6z + {2}({z+6})$ Then distribute the ${2}$ $ = z^{2} + 6z + ({2} \times {z}) + ({2} \times {6})$ $ = z^{2} + 6z + 2z + 12$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = z^{2} + 8z + 12$